Scarlet Cherry Blossoms
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Oneshot. Benizakura arc. Angin meniup mereka, gaya gravitasi menarik mereka ke bawah. Dalam keheningan, mereka memandangi kelopak bunga sakura merah yang berterbangan. Lalu, secara tiba-tiba, Gintoki memeluk Katsura dengan semakin erat. "Selamat datang… Zu―Kotarō." Katsura tersenyum kecil. "Aku pulang, Gintoki."


**Scarlet Cherry Blossoms **

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

**_Gintama_**** © Sorachi Hideaki**

**=x=x=x=x=x=**

Dan berikutnya, hal yang Gintoki sadari adalah bahwa Zura, si _wig-head_ bodoh itu, melompat turun dari dek kapal Harusame. (Setelah bergaya sok keren dan bersumpah kalau mereka akan membunuh Takasugi saat berikutnya mereka bertemu kembali, apa itu hal terkeren yang bisa Zura pikirkan berikutnya? ― Melompat turun dari dek kapal Harusame sama saja dengan kabur.) Beruntung Gintoki sedang dalam mode serius, sehingga ia bisa langsung menyusul Zura. Ia ikut melompat turun, dan melihat (meskipun hanya sekilas) Zura melepaskan (melempar) _haori_-nya.

Berikutnya lagi, seperti atraksi ekstrim di udara, Gintoki berusaha menghampiri Zura, berusaha menggapainya, berusaha menyentuhnya, berusaha berpegangan padanya. Gintoki tahu, Zura pasti mempunyai sebuah rencana hebat (yang meskipun bodoh dan tak masuk akal) yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa mereka berdua. Gintoki mengulurkan kedua tangannya; ia hampir bisa menggapai Zura.

_―Hup!_ Gintoki berhasil menggapai pinggang Zura. Dengan cekatan, Gintoki melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Zura, lalu lengannya yang satu lagi, sehingga ia akhirnya memeluk Zura dengan posisi yang aneh.

Lalu, dalam sekejap, tepat setelah Gintoki memeluk Zura, dari punggung pria yang-sekarang-berambut-pendek itu, terbukalah sebuah parasut putih nan konyol. Bahkan, dari bawah sini, dari sudut pandang Gintoki, terlihat dua buah lingkaran putih dengan masing-masing tiga buah garis hitam pendek di atasnya dan sebuah oval berwarna kuning di bawah dua buah lingkaran itu ― membentuk wajah Elizabeth, si alien bebek-penguin itu.

"Apa-apa'an parasut konyol ini, Zura?" Gintoki bertanya dengan suara dan ekspresi wajah yang sama datarnya (tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, tampak jelas ekspresi kejengkelan di wajah pria berambut perak keriting itu). "Memangnya kau Lupin, _aa_?"

Katsura tampak menghela nafas sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Kalau aku tidak seperti ini, tentu aku tidak akan bisa kabur dari kejaran Shinsengumi. Dan aku bukan Lupin, tapi Zura."

Gintoki mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Zura seakan dia seorang gila, lalu Katsura menyadari kesalahannya dan buru-buru meralatnya.

"―Ah, salah. Maksudku, Katsura."

Dan entah kenapa, Gintoki tersenyum.

"Oh," Gintoki mendongak menatap Zura (melihat dagu Zura, karena hanya dagunya yang terlihat dari bawah sini) dan berkata dengan santai. "Akhirnya, kau mengakui kalau namamu itu 'Zura', _aa_, Zura-kun?"

"Diam atau kau akan kujatuhkan sekarang juga, Gintoki." Katsura mengancam, meski nada suaranya tidak terdengar mengancam sama sekali ― mungkin hanya menggertak.

Tapi Gintoki tidak peduli sama sekali. Baginya, yang penting sekarang adalah bahwa Zura masih ada di sampingnya, masih berbicara dengannya ― bahwa Zura masih hidup, belum pergi meninggalkannya.

Zura, si teroris-yang-ngakunya-pemimpin-Jōishishi dengan rambut pendeknya yang sama bodohnya dengan rambut panjangnya. Zura, si _wig-head_ yang selalu mengganggu dan merepotkannya. Zura, si bodoh yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Zura, sahabat pertama Gintoki yang menyebalkan pada pandangan pertama (bahkan sampai sekarang). Zura, satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya selain Shōyō-sensei, Shinpachi, dan Kagura. Zura, orang yang paling Gintoki tidak sukai, sekaligus yang paling berharga baginya. Meski begitu, saat ini, pria bermata sayu itu tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. ― Ya, asal Zura masih hidup, itu saja sudah cukup; ia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Zura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam _kimono_ birunya. Sebuah buku bersampul hijau yang kelihatannya sudah tua. Halaman-halamannya mulai berwarna kekuningan dan terlihat jelas sebuah garis sobekan besar (dengan noda darah) di buku itu akibat tebasan pedang milik si brengsek Okada Nizō itu.

Katsura memandangi buku itu sebentar, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak menyangka, dia juga masih menyimpan buku ini." Lalu, ia menatap langit di atasnya, ke arah kapal Harusame, tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Takasugi. "Kita memulai dari satu tempat yang sama, tapi kemudian, jarak di antara kita berkembang menjadi sangat besar; kita menjadi sangat berbeda."

Gintoki memejamkan kedua matanya yang tampak sedih, ia hanya bisa berharap dalam hatinya agar Zura tidak membahas hal itu lagi. Ia tidak mau lagi mengingat Shōyō-sensei dan kisah tragis ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Gintoki?" Suara Zura menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Apa kau juga masih menyimpan buku ini?"

"… _Aa_," Gintoki menjawab. "Bukuku basah dan hancur terkena tumpahan kuah _rāmen_." lanjutnya, entah yang dijawabnya barusan itu benar atau bohong; Gintoki tidak mengingatnya lagi ― ia sudah membuang jauh-jauh semua kenangan masa lalunya (meski begitu, kenangan akan Shōyō-sensei tak bisa menghilang dari pikirannya).

"_Sokka_…" respon Zura dengan suara pelan. Kemudian, dengan nada suara khusus saat ia 'berdebat' dengan Gintoki, ia berujar lagi, "Kau tahu, Gintoki? ― Kau payah dan bodoh. Orang sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi seorang samurai."

"_Urusē_, Zura," balas Gintoki, meladeni omelan (atau lebih tepatnya, 'ejekan') Zura tadi. "Aku tidak mau mendengar ceramah darimu lagi, Kaa-san."

Zura mendecih. "Aku bukan ibumu, aku Katsura."

"Oh? Tapi kau bawel seperti seorang ibu rumah tangga, Zura. Dan kudengar, kau menyukai tipe wanita ibu rumah tangga, _aa_?"

"Gintoki, aku benar-benar akan menjatuhkanmu sekarang juga."

Gintoki hanya terkekeh kecil, membuat Katsura merasa semakin kesal padanya.

Angin terus meniup mereka. Helaian rambut hitam pendek Zura melambai dengan lembut tertiup angin, sementara rambut keriting Gintoki tampak semakin berantakan. Gaya gravitasi menarik mereka ke bawah dengan bantuan angin. Dengan parasut konyol milik Zura, gaya gravitasi terlihat tidak terlalu menarik mereka; mereka melayang di langit dengan perlahan, dan besar kemungkinan, mereka akan mendarat di tengah laut ― cih, sial.

Dari langit, dua pria mantan pejuang perang itu dapat melihat asap-asap hitam bekas ledakan akibat kekacauan di kapal Harusame tadi, juga serpihan-serpihan (entah serpihan senjata yang hancur atau serpihan dari bagian kapal yang rusak dan hancur) yang jatuh turun ke laut biru di bawah mereka. Di bawah mereka, laut yang seharusnya berwarna biru jernih itu kini tampak berwarna kemerahan (noda darah, tentu saja ― entah darah siapa).

Dan angin yang bertiup hangat (menandakan pertengahan musim semi telah tiba) menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura. Awalnya berwarna merah muda yang lembut khas musim semi, berikutnya mulai berwarna kemerahan, sampai akhirnya berwarna merah sempurna. Merah darah.

Dalam keheningan, mereka memandangi kelopak bunga sakura merah yang berterbangan. Tidak ada kata lagi yang terucap dari masing-masing pihak. Tidak seperti biasanya, Gintoki dan Katsura saling terdiam.

Lalu, secara tiba-tiba, Gintoki mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Katsura. "Selamat datang…" Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik nafas sebentar. Dan satu kata berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Gintoki terdengar sangat pelan (dan tidak terduga), seperti sebuah bisikan. "… Zu―Kotarō."

Katsura tersentak kaget mendengarnya, tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku pulang, Gintoki."

Gintoki membenamkan kepalanya di _kimono_ Zura. Saat ini, Zura berada sangat dekat dengannya, terasa sangat nyata ― lebih dari nyata, dan hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Gintoki.

**-Owari-**

**Niat awalnya, sih, cuma mau bikin ****_drabble_, ****tapi entah kenapa, jadinya malah ****_oneshot_**** begini orz  
Niat awalnya juga, cuma mau bikin ****_friendship_**** gitu, dan entah kenapa juga, jadi agak melenceng ke BL begini orz  
**

**Ini ****_retelling ending_**** dari Benizakura ****_arc_**** (atau mungkin ****_movie_****-nya?), ****_arc_**** terfavorit saya di ****_Gintama_**** 8D  
Dan saya tahu, cuma satu-dua kalimat percakapan mereka yang beneran ada di ****_episode_****/****_movie_**** aslinya, sedangkan yang lainnya cuma saya tambah-tambahin. Jadi, anggap saja percakapan yang saya tambah-tambahin itu sejenis '****_deleted scenes_****', oke? *plak***

**_Review_****, ****_please_****?**

**~Seiryuu Kasane**


End file.
